1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loose, particulate mixture which can be applied over an easily drained underlayer to provide an outstanding sport and recreational surface. More specifically, the invention provides running, walking and jumping surfaces particularly suited for use in racetracks, exercise areas, and equestrian performance or training rings for horses and ponies. The present invention can also be used in jogging trails, paths and running areas for humans, dogs, automobiles, motorcycles and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
There are numerous artificial surfaces on the market. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,192 to Freed, which is hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference, teaches a method of improving a turf surface by adding about 0.1 to 0.5 percent by weight of synthetic fibers into areas that contain turf or soil such that the synthetic fibers anchor the turf beneath the surface and mix with the turf above the surface. Similarly, Freed has invented two other soil reinforcement methods; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,790,691 and 4,867,614, both to Freed, which are hereby incorporated in their entirety by reference, disclose the reinforcement of soil by mixing together soil and about 0.1 to 0.5 percent by weight of man-made fiber forming substances and/or fiberglass ('614) or thermoplastic polymers and/or fiberglass ('691).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,420 to Dury, which is hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference, discloses a method of making a sport surface by laying at least one flexible, water-permeable material containing sand on a water-permeable surface and placing a sheet or resilient material on top of it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,933 to Armond, which is hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference, discloses a sport surface comprising a layer of sand mixed with less than 1.0% by weight of long synthetic fibers, which is laid on top of a prepared drainage base. The Armond surface requires copious amounts of water on a frequent basis in order to prevent the surface from drying out and becoming hard and non-resilient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,462 to Malmgren et al., which is hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference, discloses a method of preparing soil to improve its porosity and reduce it from being compacted. The method comprises loosening the top layer of soil and mixing at least about 10% by volume of solid rubber particles and grass seed into the soil layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,320 to Meredith et al., which is hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference, teaches a sport surface which comprises a pile fabric and a layer of rubber coated mineral grains (e.g., sand) in which the pile is partly submerged.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,283 to Haas, Jr., which is hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference, discloses a synthetic turf playing surface which comprises a subsurface layer (e.g., concrete, clay, dirt, etc.), a moisture barrier layer, a pile fabric layer and a compacted top-dressing layer.
Notwithstanding the aforementioned advancements in sport surfacing, there remains a need for a sport and recreational surface which is stable, water-resistant, easily drained, easily and inexpensively manufactured, resistant to compaction, and hard enough to provide resistance, yet resilient enough to also provide a cushion.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sport and recreational surface which improves over the prior art surfacing compositions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sport surface which is resistant to compaction and water retention such as to increase the availability of the surface to be safely used by athletes and horses.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a sport surface having good shock absorption.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a sport surface which can be easily and inexpensively prepared and maintained, and which has a longer service life than conventional artificial surfaces.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a sport surface which utilizes environmentally friendly materials, such as scrap rubber tire parts.
It is also an object of the present invention to improve the appearance and performance characteristics of turf surfaces.
It is still another object the present invention to provide a sport surface which may be prepared over a variety of surfaces including cement, dirt, clay, turf and the like.
These and other objects of the present invention can be appreciated by referring to the following description and claims.